


A Quiet Fortitude by Sahiya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: A Deeper Season Verse Podfics [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Quiet Fortitude by SahiyaSummary: ADS 'verse. Gregor had always thought himself wise and patient for waiting, for loving Miles with a quiet fortitude all these years. Now he thought himself nothing but a coward.





	A Quiet Fortitude by Sahiya [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Quiet Fortitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32175) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



Title: A Quiet Fortitude

Author: Sahiya

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Miles Vorkosigan (ADSverse)

Pairing: Miles/Gregor

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers for Mirror Dance

Summary: ADS 'verse. Gregor had always thought himself wise and patient for waiting, for loving Miles with a quiet fortitude all these years. Now he thought himself nothing but a coward.

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/32175)

Length 00:07:14

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/18%20Favoritism%20by%20sahiya.mp3)


End file.
